Kiss starts with Kai
by Cloy Jubilee
Summary: Kai x Yuriy. One Shot. It would be a lie to claim they had never fought or argued before, but Yuriy always knew what he has dealing with. This time it was different.


"Kiss" starts with **K**ai

By **C**loy **J**ubilee

**Disclaimer: **Beyblade and its characters don´t belong to me

Kai Hiwatari wasn't the kind of guy who liked to hold hands in public or randomly hug his partner in the street.

He wasn't the type of man to whisper nice words in the ear of his lover, or just surprise him with a homemade diner at the end of the day.

Kai didn't give presents on important dates or wrote poems to his sweetheart.

No.

Yuriy knew that, and still, he gave it a go with the half Russian, half Japanese.

_"What do you see in him? What if he hurts you? What if he is just playing with your feelings? Why Kai?"_

Those were the answers of his friends when he told the big news to his team. Everyone was shocked that Yuriy had say 'Yes' when Kai asked him out on a date, and their concern became more notorious when, 3 weeks later, Yuriy and Kai made things formal and started officially dating.

The one more reluctant to accept this relationship was his best friend, Bryan, who hated Kai because of his treason during the Beyblade tournament.

But that had been years ago, and now he only kept digital contact with the Neoborg because when Kai decided to move to the USA, Yuriy followed him there. Of course Kai had asked months beforehand, and Yuriy gave it a lot of thought, but his answer was positive from the very beginning.

When Yuriy confessed to his team that he was leaving Russia to live with Kai Hiwatari in New York, Bryan had exploded and made a disaster in the apartment the four Russians shared. The falcon threw all their stuff to the floor, broke several glasses and, at the end, he cried.

Yuriy was shocked when he heard Bryan's words_: "But I love you, Yuriy- please don't leave us- we are a family... Don't go~ don't do this to me!"  
_  
It was the hardest thing he did in his entire life. Not only was he leaving his teammates, his family, his best friends... Bryan made it very clear to him: if Yuriy left he could never go back.

"-Is that so? - Yuriy turned his back on his team- I wanted to stay in touch, to video chat every two or three days just to catch up... Do you really want me out of your life?

-You are ditching us for Kai. It is so -answered Bryan

Sergei and Ivan remained silent until Yuriy walked away, slamming the door behind him"

The read head smiled to himself while remembering this. Bryan made it sound real and terrible. Yuriy thought he would keep his threat, but just weeks after he and Kai established in New York, the falcon called him on Skype and apologized, telling his former captain that it was impossible to just pretend Ivanov didn't exist and that they missed him lots.

Since that day, Yuriy and the others were in touch all the time with social networks and phone messages, they even called each other from time to time.

Now that he thought about it, Yuriy really missed his friends. But he was in love with Kai, and he didn't regret any choice he made in the past.

Bryan constantly asked Yuriy how he could be infatuated with someone as cold and serious as Kai.

The blue eyed never answered, but he definitely had his reasons.  
Maybe Kai wasn't sweet or romantic, but he liked to express his love in other ways.

Whenever Yuriy felt sick or became ill Kai was there to take care of him unconditionally. Kai was the most loyal and noble person Yuriy knew, and he didn't keep any secret from the red-haired, and that was a big thing for someone as quiet as the half Russian. Kai always made time to be with his boyfriend and never ignored him, Yuriy was the only person in the world with that privilege, and that wasn't a secret to anyone.

Something kept undisclosed was Kai's behavior in the intimacy. While the blue-haired could be a walking iceberg during the day, he was fire at night. Yuriy was amazed about how devote his man was to him in bed. Kai transformed completely when Yuriy gave himself into him for love. Kai was a beast and a gentleman at the same time, unleashing his wild manners when claiming Yuriy's body, but always making the Russian feel loved and safe. Kai liked to hug him and wasn't happy until Yuriy screamed his name out of pleasure and came hard with a loud moan. Yuriy was always first, and Kai was the type of guy that preferred to give rather than receive. That was how Kai Hiwatari made love, and Yuriy wouldn't want it any other way.

Yuriy couldn't tell this to Bryan or his other friends, so they only knew the things that were public.

Kai was heir to a big fortune he never wanted, so he donated every last Ruble to the Abbey, which now belonged to the BBA and trained Beybladers under human and sanitary conditions, opposite as before. Instead, Kai started his own Training School in New York, and he earned enough for both of them to live with luxury in a nice penthouse close to the Central Park.

Yuriy worked for Kai as one of the Beyblade Stars that trained the young blader wannabes. Other trainers were Max Mizuhara, Julia Fernandez, Ming Ming and Lee Wong. The best of the best.

Yuriy knew them from previous tournaments, but he never liked them much. He was aware of their abilities and knew they were worth their pay check, but he never felt comfortable enough as to develop a friendship with them. The only Blader Star he sort of liked was Max, who was always nice and eager to salute him. The others respected Yuriy, but kept their distance.

Maybe they decided to stay away from him because of his relationship with the boss. Kai lived with Yuriy, they had a formal relationship, even the media knew about it, and everyone had taken it well, at least better than Bryan.

It had been a great surprise for Yuriy to hear that Bryan was in love with him, but the falcon was too late when he confessed his feelings. Kai had said those 3 words first, and Yuriy felt the same way towards the blue-haired.

Yuriy was brought to reality when he heard the door of the penthouse being opened.

-Hello, Yuriy

-Hey, Kai

Kai entered, closed the door and proceeded to repeat the routine he always did when arriving home: he removed his coat, placed the portfolio on the counter, put away his watch and then turn on the coffee machine. Kai drank a cup of black Mexican coffee with no added sugar every single night...

Wait-

There was something different...

The portfolio...

Kai didn't leave it on the counter. He took it with him to the kitchen and didn't leave it until the coffee was ready. The half Russian usually seated on the couch next to Yuriy and watched TV together until he finished the coffee and then ordered diner. But he didn't do any of this. Kai stood on his feet, his back towards Yuriy.

_"What's wrong...?"_ Asked Yuriy to himself

He stood up and walked towards his boyfriend. Yuriy hugged him from behind. He felt Kai jump nervously at the contact.

-Did you have a good day?

-Yes. Did you?

-Yup.

Yuriy buried his face in Kai's shirt and enjoyed the characteristic smell of the guy.

When he let go, he noticed Kai hiding something in his pants. Was it a mobile phone?

Yuriy swallowed hard.

Kai never kept a secret from him, and now, he was acting really awkward.

-Yuriy, please go to the couch... We need to talk.

The red haired blinked in disbelief and closed his hands in fists.

Was Kai going to break up with him?

Yuriy walked away and returned to his place, his eyes fixed in the floor and his heart was beating so fast he could hear the blood rushing in his stream.

It would be a lie to claim they had never fought or argued before, but Yuriy always knew what he has dealing with. But this time it was different. There wasn't any problem between them at the moment and Yuriy hadn't done anything wrong...

Then why? Why was Kai behaving so strange? Why was he so nervous?

He heard noise and raised his sight until he found Kai's red eyes, which quickly evaded his gaze.

_"Please, Kai, don't do this to me"_ Yuriy thought for himself

He wasn't worried about money, Yuriy had his own savings. He didn't care about moving away and finding a new place to live, he could always go back to Russia. No. Yuriy was terrified by a much simpler fact: he was deeply in love with Kai, and he couldn't imagine himself without him.

Hiwatari sat down in the couch two places away from Yuriy. Blue eyes raised nervously and the Russian felt a black hole in his stomach when he noticed Kai's deep gaze piercing through him.

-Do you like living here with me, Yuriy? - Asked Kai nervously, with a shaky tone

Yuriy felt a shiver in his spine.

_"This is it. Kai is leaving me."  
_  
He did his best to prevent his eyes from watering, and suddenly it was painful to even breathe.

-Yes - he answered when he remembered he had been asked a question

-How long have we been living together? - Asked Kai again, his eyes fixed on the blue orbs

-Five, six years? - Answered Yuriy, feeling so dizzy he couldn't recall exactly the date they moved in together

Kai let out a deep sigh and he moved closer to the red head.

-This five years, ten months and twenty three days at your side have made me realize something - Kai grabbed his hands on his own and gave a little kiss on them. Yuriy couldn't stop a solitary tear travel down his cheek. Kai quickly cleaned it away with his thumb- you are the most precious person in my life, Yuriy - the read haired giggled nervously - I love you more than I ever thought someone could be loved. God, I would take a bullet for you…

Yuriy smiled and felt his heart beating so hard it could stop any moment.

…But instead of dying for you, I want to spend the rest of my life with you -Kai took his hand to his pocket and grabbed the mysterious item Yuriy had seen before - and I want you to belong to me and me only. I want the world to know that I, too, belong to you.

Kai was holding a small black box in his left hand and with the right one he opened it. A gold ring appeared right in front of Yuriy's eyes, shining like the most beautiful star.

-Kai... - whispered the Russian

-Yuriy Ivanov, would you marry me?

Blue eyes opened wide in surprise and fixed in the ruby ones, feeling as if, suddenly, the world stopped spinning for a couple of seconds.

He didn't care about his teary eyes anymore and launched himself into Kai's arms. He was received in an enthusiast hug.

-You are the love of my life, Kai... Yes! Yes I do!

He felt Kai's arm tightening around him and he was able to hear his heart beating as fast as his own.

Kai loved him, there was no doubt about it.

When they finally let go each other, Kai took the ring and placed it on Yuriy's finger. It was an action full of meaning for both, it was an unbreakable bond.

They stared at each other for a couple of minutes in silence. They were able to feel how much they cared about each other, how madly in love they were.

Kai's hands grabbed Yuriy's face and leaned over to kiss him. The contact was soft, tender, divine. It was the exhalation of two people that were made for each other. 

**The End**

Thank you so much for reading!

Reviews are highly appreciated!

~Cloy Jubilee


End file.
